Identification of molecular structure has become very important in many industries. In particular, biological molecules such as nucleic acids and proteins are analyzed to form the basis of clinical diagnostic assays. The procedures utilized often involve large numbers of repetitive steps which consume large amounts of time. With the advent of large projects such as the human genome project, faster and less complex techniques are required.
Simpler and quicker analysis of molecules has been provided by the development of devices often referred to as bio chips, which are arrays of test sites formed on a substrate. Each of the plurality of test sites includes probes therein to bond with target molecules from samples applied to the device. The binding of a molecule to a probe is noted, thereby identifying the molecule.
While increasing the speed and efficiency of analyzing samples, the arrays of test sites must still immobilize specific bio-molecules on a solid surface to act as probes. Conventional bonding of probe molecules to the test sites includes polymerization of monomers attached to the probe molecule. While effective, the bond can be tenuous. Thus a new and novel method of bonding is desired, which provides robust and uniform deposition of the bio-molecule probes.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bonding method.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of bonding probe molecules to test sites which is robust and uniform.